


Maknae On Top

by Mijune



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A hint of smut, Crack, M/M, Nonsense, chanwoo centric, too much iKON contents i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijune/pseuds/Mijune
Summary: The story of how Chanwoo secured his position.





	Maknae On Top

**Author's Note:**

> imagine at first doubleb yundong junchan shared a room and jinhwan by himself ok

"Yunhyeong is taking too much time on the kitchen!"

Junhoe threw a pillow on Donghyuk's face for being too loud. Bullseye. Chanwoo gave him a reward by throwing a jelly bean from the other end of the couch for his mouth to catch. Another bullseye. Junhoe spitted it out in a blink because it tasted like boogers. Also bullseye.

"You go fetch him, then." Hanbin said with his eyes closed, body hidden under Bobby's mighty arms and a blanket enveloping them on the floor (Chanwoo often got weirded out by the amount of affections the two shared sometimes).

Donghyuk's face was almost split into two by his wide ass grin. He bolted out of the scene as if a radio announcer job was waiting for him on the other side.

The reaction was too suspicious for Chanwoo's liking. Donghyuk held the most patience inside his cells, so it was weird for him to complain on anything in particular. He wanted to ask Junhoe, the other maknae, to hold an investigation along with him, but the guy was still busy cleansing his mouth with the help of Jinhwan. So he just shrugged it off and continued being lazy in their day off.

Chanwoo almost drifted off by the sound of their TV fading in a distance when he heard familiar giggles that belonged to two people no other than the ones in the kitchen. The next thing he did after he opened his eyes was to spot Junhoe. Thankfully, he already seemed recovered from the previous incident.

"About time, Chanwoo, you save me from his whiny ass. Please don't do that kind of thing again."

Jinhwan exhaled in relief when Chanwoo snatched Junhoe's wrist and pulled them both up together.

"What?"

Chanwoo dragged him closer, still standing beside the couch. Jinhwan seemed curious about what they were talking about, so Chanwoo whispered the words on Junhoe's ears.

"I think Yunhyeong and Donghyuk is hiding something."

"Noooooo, I thought you were going to say something important!"

Junhoe was about to lash out if not for Chanwoo stepping up his game to persuade Junhoe into joining his act.

"Think about this: if you found something to blackmail Yunhyeongie-Hyung, maybe he would delete all your naked photos inside his phone."

Junhoe was getting lured in.

"And we can definitely ask more than just that."

"That actually sounds...beneficial for me. Okay, I'm in!"

They tiptoed their way to the kitchen and covered their mouths with their own palms, careful not to make a single creak. Chanwoo decided to slide the kitchen's door first with Junhoe peeking from behind his head.

"See? There's nothing new, they're just hugging and stuff. Not fun!"

"SSSSHHHHH!!!"

Chanwoo quickly shut Junhoe out by his palm, not wanting to disturb Yunhyeong that was side hugging Donghyuk. Wasn't it supposed to be Yunhyeong who was cooking? He was manipulative, too damn easy task for him to take a wheel on Donghyuk.

Chanwoo almost lost his interest too and slid the door close, when suddenly Donghyuk dropped the spatula and hugged back Yunhyeong, so his back was facing both of them.

Chanwoo gave Junhoe a signal, and he took a look at the most perfect timing.

Yunhyeong kissed Donghyuk softly on the lips, and said something like ' _good job_ '. Strange enough, it wasn't that weird for the two men checking their condition, but when Donghyuk carded his fingers in between Yunhyeong's hair, and grab a handful, both of them gasped loudly and slid the door, so it was fully opened. No one was allowed to touch his hair, so this kinda changed the game.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here."

"I thought your thinning hair is caused by the lack of cells, Hyung?"

"Apparently,  _someone_  just love to pull it a little bit harder than it should."

Donghyuk quickly turned around and hid the evidence a.k.a his hands behind its back.

"Y-you can't prove any of that! I know you have a bad sight!"

Donghyuk's face was too red like someone slapped him with ketchup, and Yunhyeong hid his under his palms. Probably not looking better, either.

"Eh, too late."

Junhoe wriggled his phone on them, and Chanwoo who was standing beside him crossed arms took a good look on its screen. The heated moment of the kindest men in the group was captured nicely. He grinned and mouthed ' _nice_ ' before highfiving Junhoe.

"I swear June-ya, if you leak that, I'm gonna post the picture from Bobby's party."

"Go ahead, I don't care. They're more interested of you and Dong's."

Though Junhoe was panicking internally, he maintained his confidence. He won't give in when he was this close to winning.

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong shared a look and some pouts, aegyos, and cooes. Seriously, they were taking too long and Junhoe and Chanwoo didn't come here just to be their audience of being disgusting.

"Fine, what do you want?"

Yunhyeong stood a voice first, careful not to push the wrong button.

"Okay, since you're both cute. We have decided to go easy for you."

Chanwoo whispered something at Junhoe, and then they shared a nod. Junhoe pulled out a sticky note from his pocket and handed it to Donghyuk.

"Though it's short, we made it loud and clear. Make sure you start doing it now in front of the hyungs."

Chanwoo winked at both of them before dragging the equally satisfied Junhoe out of the kitchen. The sound of Yunhyeong and Donghyuk whining was a perfect background music to their joy.

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk emerged from the kitchen minutes later and put down the plates for every single member. The maknaes got the biggest portion and most cheese, but none of them had the gut to tell the reason why.

\---

Junhoe was so frustrated on one morning in searching for his go-to-attire for dance practice, the holy three-lined-sweatpants. He didn't know where else would it be. He had nagged Chanwoo to open his sacred closet, ravaged his and Chanwoo's room, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk's, and left Jinhwan's room untouched because he didn't want to face any consequences if he ever moved a single thing inside.

"Why don't you try searching on Bobby-Hyung's and Hanbin-Hyung's?"

Chanwoo's suggestion crossed Junhoe's mind only once. _The room is even messier than yours and Chanwoo's, trust me, you don't wanna get inside_ , Hanbin had warned him then. But the piece was that important for him, so he knocked on the door three times calling Hanbin's name. No answer.

He tried calling Bobby's. No answer either, but he could hear some voices in a distance.

He took the last chance to replace Hanbin's name with _Monkey_ , obviously without a hyung, and banged on the door hard, disturbing Chanwoo who was on his phone on the living room.

There were no signs of movement, so he barged in inside.

"WHAT THE F--"

"What are you guys doing?"

The room was indeed looked like his and Chanwoo's room, but bombed. Though that wasn't the thing that stole his attention first.

It was Bobby with a lap full of Hanbin.

"I'm helping Bobby-Hyung with his buttons!"

Hanbin quickly stood up and gave him a forced smile. He looked a bit...wrecked? Bobby threw his head back on the head board and growled. His chest was half exposed and he could see some interesting marks, if his eyes was working properly from afar, but Junhoe was dumb enough to not pointed it out.

"Oh, okay. Have you seen my sweatpants?"

"The one with three lines on its sides?"

"Yes, that one! I've been looking for it in every room and found nothing. Can I search yours?"

"Uh..."

"I promise it won't take long--"

"Ugh, you're RUINING the moment!"

Junhoe lifted one of his eyebrows as he was struck by Bobby's death glare.

"He was only helping you with your shirt, though?"

"GET OUT!"

Bobby walked toward the door so fast and slammed the door on his face, he didn't stood a chance to show his resistance.

Chanwoo peeked from behind the couch to meet shoulder-slumped-Junhoe.

"What did he say?"

"They just got angry at me. Bobby-Hyung, precisely. I was just interrupting Hanbin-Hyung fixing his shirt, and he just shooed me right away."

Chanwoo sat up and made a space for Junhoe. He scooted closer beside him and saw a frown drawing on Junhoe's lips.

"That's odd. Are you sure he was just fixing his shirt?"

"Yes? No. Maybe? I'm not sure...........wait."

Junhoe masked himself with his _I'm thinking hard with my two brain cells_ look. It took him some seconds to recall what he was seeing only minutes ago.

"I just realized...their shirts were crumpled, and Hanbin-Hyung's lips were a bit...swollen?"

There was an imaginary _ding_ and light bulbs appearing on top of their heads. They swung their long legs to reach Bobby's and Hanbin's door, giggling on the way. Chanwoo kicked the door open and put his gun finger as if they were in one of those action movies. Junhoe was holding his shoulder from behind for protection. Just in case, you know, their plan backlashed.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Told you, June-ya, it's not just because of the shirt."

Only Chanwoo seemed unfazed by the sight of Bobby hovering above Hanbin on the bed, both shirtless and sweaty.

"I'm calling Jinhwan-Hyung, B.I! I swear--"

Seeing Junhoe's trembling hands were reaching his phone inside his pocket from the corner of his eyes, Hanbin pushed Bobby away in a blink (he growled even louder and scarier than before). Chanwoo prevented him to lounge himself at Junhoe by being a barrier between him and his roommate, so he could do his mission and covered him.

"No, Hanbin-Hyung! You're already violating the rules inside our house! If you stop June, I'll scream so Yunhyeong-Hyung and Donghyuk will also hear it!"

At the mention of his favorite dongsaeng's name, Bobby rolled his body and fell off the bed before tugging Hanbin's wrist down. They dropped their knees in front of them and begged.

Both of them were taken aback, but very pleased with their hyungs' helpless state. Was it that easy to make them surrender?

"Please please please don't do that! We'll do anything for you!"

Junhoe and Chanwoo shared a knowing look.

" _Anything_?" Chanwoo asked one more time to make sure.

"Anything." Hanbin assured them after he sighed for a long time, earning some desperate nods from Bobby.

The two tallest men in their group flashed their evil grins and high-fived in victory. Bobby and Hanbin just threw themselves at each other in devastation, knowing hell was waiting ahead of them.

Maknaes successfully got their leader and his knight in shining armor wrapped around their finger.

\---

"Where's Hanbin-Hyung?"

"He's in the bathroom. Just got back an hour ago from the studio."

 _That's weird_ , Chanwoo thought. He swore he heard some high-pitched _moans_ last night coming out through the thin walls of his room, keeping him awake almost all night.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Hyung, nothing."

Chanwoo worked his brain harder as he left Bobby alone in the living room. He approached Donghyuk and Yunhyeong who were preparing their breakfast.

"Hyung, where were you last night?"

"I was practicing my singing and Donghyukkie with his dance. Why?"

Chanwoo cringed a bit by the pet name, but there was a more important matter he need to make sure, so he asked them both once again.

"Did you get home after?"

"Yes, but we fell asleep soon after on the couch--are you done?"

"We're in the middle of something right here. If you're not gonna help--"

"Are you guys _threatening_ me?"

Chanwoo stole the attention, got both of them looking up to his direction. Donghyuk shook his rapidly while Yunhyeong gave him a smile with sweat running down his temple.

" _Of course_ , not! What we're trying to say is, it's better for you to wait patiently in the living room while we finish these."

Yunhyeong nodded in agreement and handed Chanwoo one stick of cheese to bribe him in shutting up his mouth.

"Don't wanna. I'm gonna be Bobby-Hyung's target since Hanbin-Hyung is still showering."

"Why don't you go bother Junhoe instead?"

"He slept over in his house, Duh?"

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk hummed, went back to their zero interest state.

"How about, you wake up Jinhwan-Hyung, then? If you can do it in less than 10 minutes without getting hit, we'll add omelette on your breakfast."

Chanwoo nodded like a puppy at the challenge and escaped the kitchen right away. He was determined to succeed. He knocked on the door softly and went straight to the business.

However, he quickly forgot his intention for what he saw on the bed.

There he was, Jinhwan sleeping soundly, topless, at peace.

But he wasn't alone.

He was being...Junhoe's little spoon. Topless, too, at best. Their cover was not enough to hide red crescents and red-purplish-bruises all over their skin. He could see their shirts scattered on the floor. There were also random spots staining the bedsheets, strong scent clouding on the air and he was sure Jinhwan-Hyung's room wasn't supposed to smell like this.

Chanwoo tried so hard to sort out the information inside his head.

Junhoe wasn't supposed to be there.

Jinhwan-Hyung warned all of them not to go inside his room without notice.

Weird sounds last night.

Perhaps...

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU GUYS--"

Junhoe and Jinhwan opened their eyes, snapped awake instantly, and searched for the source of noise.

"Do something."

"Got it, Jinani."

Once Junhoe locked eyes with Chanwoo's puzzled ones, he chased him right away. The witness shouldn't leave the crime scene and file a report.

In one swift motion, he got his head locked by Junhoe and his legs by Jinhwan on the floor. He totally forgot they trained in Jiujitsu (most likely not the only thing they had done together, given the fact). At least both of them wore pants. What a team work.

"We'll release you if you calm down."

Jinhwan's voice sounded demanding, but Chanwoo was still the upper hand in this situation, so he wasn't so flinched. When they loosened up, he chose it as a chance to scream for help. Not really useful either, because Junhoe quickly muffled his voice with his hand.

"Come on, Man! Be cooperative."

Chanwoo was out of breath and energy, so he obeyed Junhoe's instruction. When Jinhwan noticed his weak nods, he untangled their legs and jiggled the keys on the doorknob. Junhoe freed his neck from his lower limbs and helped Chanwoo  who was gasping for air to get on his feet. He started his attempt to put the pieces together.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't meet Yejin-Noona last night?"

"No."

"So when you said you were going to, where did you go?"

"Convenience store."

"For?"

"...snacks."

"I'm not buying another lie, traitor."

"You really don't wanna know what he bought."

Chanwoo almost threw up at Jinhwan's sudden attack with his answer.

"Whatever, I'm still telling this to Hanbin-Hyung."

"Nooo! Don't be like this, Chanwoo-ya. Maknae rules, remember?"

Junhoe smiled meekly and grabbed his wrist with both hands. Speaking of rules...

"Don't speak as if we're on a same page. You lied to me, Big Head. Now...what are you going to do to make up for this mess?"

Junhoe gulped down hard, and Jinhwan was still clueless about Chanwoo's ambiguous question.

There was a familiar smirk plastering Chanwoo's face. Too familiar for Junhoe, he used that too when they caught their hyungs in action.

"What's he talking about?"

Jinhwan looked genuinely worried. He started to get an idea. Was this the reason why Hanbin, Bobby, Yunhyeong, and Donghyuk got themselves under the maknaes control?

As if he could hear what he was thinking, Junhoe nodded at him. Jinhwan widened his eyes in disbelief, finding it hard to accept he just got dethroned from his place at the top of the hierarchy.

These whole week, he had been chasing four birds with one stone. Now, thanks to the previous maknae, he got six, and the task is complete. He had successfully conquered all of the members of iKON.

\---

"So, Chanwoo-shi", The Interviewer continues. "Yah...they only said good things about you, even B.I said you're the nicest kid. And you get your own room while the others have to share theirs! There must be some kind of tricks under your sleeve. Tell me, how did you gain that infamous title?"

"Simple. I hold their secrets. If I expose it, they might get deported out of Korea. They wouldn't dare to lay their hands on me."

"Yeah..." The hyungs said in unison. Chanwoo is indeed a Maknae on Top.

**Author's Note:**

> just needed to write down my imagination byeee


End file.
